Unreal Reality
by CoriWhoWritesStuff
Summary: The Mystic race has been wiped out by humans, leaving only Magus and his henchmen alive. Can they find a way to change their future? Small amount of shounen ai/violence. My first CT fic, reviews appreciated! [added part 2]
1. Part 1

Unreal Reality: Part One 

Notes: Perhaps I should explain a few things so this is not totally confusing... This story is set in 600 A.D., in a sort of 'alternate' reality, similar to the different endings of the game, if you wanna think of it that way.. Basically, the Mystics are being wiped out by the humans, and Crono is the Knight Captain of Guardia. Hopefully the rest is self-explanatory.. hopefully. ^__^ 

Let me also say that Flea is my favorite character out of the whole game, I'm just very biased when it comes to **_HIM_** I guess.. ;P And if you really can't stand the idea of a guy flirting with another guy, I suggest you leave now, cuz that's just how I decided to portray him this time around. I believe all the Chrono Trigger fiction I ever write will be based around the Mystics... being the game's superior characters and all. =D 

Disclaimer: Of course these characters aren't owned by me, don't be silly. ;P 

* * * * * * 

He twitched slightly and moaned, feeling a presence somewhere above him. But exactly what that was eluded him at the moment, as he was still in that empty space between sleep and wakefulness. 

The presence moved closer, and he heard someone giggle. A very familiar sound. Yet it only served to help jar him fully awake at last. Finally rubbing the back of a blue hand across the equally blue skin of his face, he opened his eyes. To see another set of eyes staring directly into his. 

Any other Mystic would have fallen off the bed in shock by this point, but not Slash. Instead, he merely regarded the face above his as flatly as he could manage. 

"Flea. Whatever it is, it had better be good." 

Flea's eyes widened, and his smile slipped quickly into a frown as he continued to float above the blue Mystic's body. "Aww, Slashy.. I just wanted to wake you up in a more.. memorable way." The smile returned, and now it was almost more of a smirk. 

"Memorable for who?" Slash mumbled, sitting up quickly to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, Flea barely managing to float out of the way in time. Slash almost automatically reached for his sheathed sword, Slasher, which he had hung on the wall above his bed as always. It was just more comforting to have it close by. And one never knew when it might be needed, especially in time such as these. 

"Now, are you going to tell me what you're doing barging into my room before dawn or do I have to slice it out of you?" So saying, he fingered the edge of Slasher's sheathe appreciatively. 

"Hmph." Flea spun around in the air once, in a way that reminded Slash of a spitted Roly, then uprighted himself to float about a foot off the ground. "You're no fun. Especially in the morning. Why, I--" 

Slash started sliding the sword out, a slight sound of metal rasping against wood. "Alright, alright!" Flea yelped, paling a little. Then the pink-haired Mystic composed himself and began stating his message quite matter-of-factly. "I was asked to deliver this message to you from Magus himself. In.. oh.. I guess it was five minutes or so.. we are all supposed to meet in the Council Room. Ah, me, you, and Ozzie, that is." Here he paused to take in a deep breath before gushing, "Isn't that great? He personally asked me! I was so--" 

By this time, Slash wasn't listening anymore. Standing up, he put Slasher down on the bed and quickly strode over to the babbling fool, reaching up to clasp him on both shoulders and pull him down to the floor, where his boots landed quite loudly in the silence of the room. Flea blinked up at the taller Mystic in consternation. 

"S.. Slash.. what.." 

"So it's _the_ message? The one we've been waiting for? He's finally going to tell us what we're supposed to do?" 

Flea continued to blink rapidly, still flustered. "Y-yes, I suppose that's it.." When that became more like batting his eyelashes to the other Mystic, Slash just sighed and shook his head. 

"Can't you keep your mind on the matter at hand right now?" 

"Not really.. not with you holding me like that," Flea smiled. 

Slash sighed yet again, heading back to grab Slasher and belt it around his waist like always. "That's right... how could I have forgotten that your mission in life seems to be to aggravate others as much as possible?" he asked sardonically. 

Flea stuck out his tongue and giggled again. "I think you like me." 

"We don't have time for this," Slash stated, already on his way out the door without stopping to see if the other was following. "If that meeting was five minutes from when you said it was, we're most likely late already." 

Slash walked in great strides down the castle hallways, sensing more than seeing Flea as he hovered along beside. "And do you have to float _everywhere_ like that? We're not going that far." 

"So? If you have it, you should use it. And besides, doesn't it just look cuter?" Flea beamed back at him. 

Slash ignored this and continued to walk silently, while Flea folded his hands in front of him and hummed to himself happily. Slash's mind was more on the meeting ahead than his companion's total inability of carrying a tune of any kind. Just what _was_ Magus going to have them do about this? 

By the time the pair reached the double doors of the Council Room, he still hadn't figured it out. 

* * * * * * 

Ozzie read over his copy of the message for the third time. It still wasn't getting any clearer. 

Magus sat at the head of the large rectangular table of the Council Room, his fingers tapping upon it restlessly as he waited for Slash and Flea to finish reading. The two fools had arrived several minutes late, Slash with his customary scowl, and Flea with a pleasant smile, although it was only aimed at Magus. 

The large green Mystic briefly watched his companions from across the table, trying to gauge their reactions to the piece of parchment they both held in their hands. Slash eyed it over, his expression utterly bored, as though he'd read it all before. Flea managed to keep one eye on his paper and the other on Magus, which the blue-haired mage would surely have found disconcerting if he had actually deigned to notice. Ozzie grunted and sat back, disgusted. 

_Fools. Idiots. Both of them. If only I was the only general Magus had under his command, then I.."_

"So!" Magus suddenly said quite loudly, banging a fist down on the table so hard that everyone jumped. "What do you think about this, hm? What do you think of this new insult to our pride?" The question seemed aimed at everyone and no one. Without waiting for an answer, the tall Mystic spoke again. 

"He certainly went through a lot of trouble, that Crono. Writing each of us individually to make absolutely sure his challenge was made known. How very thoughtful of him, the bastard." Magus was practically hissing at this point, and he stood up to began to pace restlessly back and forth, not seeming to really desire comments for the moment. Ozzie couldn't quite remember when he had seen his leader quite so angry. Certainly not for a very long time. 

Frowning hard, the green Mystic looked down to read his copy of the message for the fourth and final time. 

_My dear Ozzie: _

_How are things faring for you and your Mystic friends in that little hellhole of a castle of yours? Things are going beautifully for the Guardian army, as you can imagine. We've gained a good one thousand additional members in the past week alone, which is certainly wonderful. I am sure you are as pleased at the news as we are. _

_It is only a matter of time before we come for you. It won't take our full army, of course, but we will wipe you from the face of the planet like the foul plague that you are. We have already gotten so far, but it is no wonder that only four of you remain out of the entire Mystic race, as crafty as you are. But as you know, it has been decreed that _all_ Mystics must perish. _

_However.. there may be a way to save yourselves. Somewhere within the town of Dorino, there exists a magical device with the power to change fate. Should you be able to find it, you might be able to change yours. But will you be able to find it.. _

_I wish you a good day, until we meet again. _

_-Crono, Knight Captain of Guardian Royal Forces _

It seemed like an eternity passed before anyone spoke again. And surprisingly enough, it was Flea, standing up and looking just about as serious as Ozzie had ever seen him. The large Mystic leaned forward in interest. 

"If I may?" Flea began, looking pointedly at Magus, who nodded in return. And folding his arms tightly against that ridiculously female costume he was wearing, Flea began to speak in that airy tone he had a habit of using, and of course seemed to be addressing only Magus. 

"This is obviously a trap. What in the world is this.. "magical device" he's talking about? I've never heard of it. Why would he want to help us out anyway? It's just so.. so suspicious." Flea sat back down, obviously having nothing else to say for the moment. Ozzie shook his head. 

"Is that the best you can come up with? All of us know it's a trap. And these letters are the bait to lead us into it. Why don't you think twice before you open your big mouth and blurt out the first stupidly obvious thing you can think of?" 

Flea turned on him immediately, bristling with anger. "I didn't hear anyone else willing to say anything! So what do _you_ think, you fat green excuse for a--" 

"Enough." Magus' voice cut through Flea's quickly, leaving the effeminate Mystic shrinking back into his chair. 

"Forgive me, sir, but I--" 

"It seems to me..." Magus continued, apparently not hearing. A long pause followed this, which made sure that every listener had their eyes glued to Magus. Their leader had his back turned to them, and seemed to be thinking deeply before he went on. 

At last: "It seems to me that this might not be a trap after all." In the stunned silence that followed, Magus finally turned around and fixed his level gaze on each of them in turn as he proceeded to explain himself. "Chrono doesn't need a trap to do us in. He could easily lay seige to this castle with half of his precious Guardian army and destroy us in less time than it would take to set up some elaborate trap. Why he would give us some hope to grasp at.. I don't know. Perhaps his mind really isn't all there, as some reports have indicated.." He lapsed into silence for a moment, musing. 

"But trap or no, we have to do something. We can't just sit by and await our deaths like passive fools." There were wholehearted nods of agreement at this statement. Something definitely had to be done. 

"Well then," Magus continued, sitting down again at last. "We're going to have to find some sort of information about this supposed.. 'magical device'. We will need to go into Dorino and find that information ourselves, obviously. It has to be there somewhere, if it's there at all. We'll split up to cover ground more quickly, but I don't want any of us to be alone at any time. Ozzie and I will be scouting to the north of Dorino while Slash and Flea will take the south." 

"Um.. sir.." Flea spoke up quickly, looking slightly pale. "I thought maybe I could go with y--" 

"I need you with Slash," Magus interrupted, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. Yet Flea turned a brighter shade of pink and opened his mouth as if about to protest further. Ozzie was about to tell his underling to shut his mouth, but Magus was already brushing aside Flea's objections without any effort at all. 

"And by the way, Flea.. Two sets of Mystics wandering around Dorino is bound to run into trouble. Death, I'd imagine. I had assumed you would be able to disguise us with some of that magic of yours..?" 

"Oh... Oh yes, sir Magus! I have just the thing. The humans won't be able to tell us apart from their own, you can count on that!" 

"Good. I have the utmost confidence in you, Flea." 

Suddenly Flea's expression became cattishly smug. If the pink-haired Mystic had had a tail, he would have been lashing it proudly about then. Ozzie had to shake his head again, this time in amazement. Flea wasn't the easiest to manipulate once he had his mind set on what he wanted, but Magus certainly knew how to handle that one. 

"Alright, all of you," Magus announced, standing once more. "You have this evening to ready yourselves, for we leave at first light. And sleep well," he added with a slight smirk. "Tomorrow could be a very long day." 

* * * * * * 

Slash stood alone on the castle's highest rampart, watching for signs of the enemy. Ozzie had laughed and said it wasn't necessary to wait and watch for Crono's army to come; he would probably announce it in a letter the week before. And as much as everyone had laughed at that, Slash was still out watching, in spite of a hard, chilling rain that soaked him and everything around him for miles, no doubt. It would have been impossible to see even an army if it was coming in this downpour until it was right at the front door. But still, he stood there, as much to focus his mind and to think about tomorrow as to keep a lookout. 

_There are no other Mystics left..._

This thought, unbidden, actually made him shiver. It was hard to imagine such a thing as being true. But ever since the strange prophet had come, predicting a rise in the Mystics' power - indeed, he had prophesied that they would rule the earth - they had been systematically slaughtered by the humans. Thousands had died.. and now there was only four left. Four desperate to find some way to change their fate.. or better yet.. to change their history. 

"I hope you like being sick. Because that's what you're going to be if you stay out here much longer." 

Once again, Slash didn't have to look to know who it was, but he did anyway out of surprise that the other Mystic had actually come outside in this weather. 

Flea smiled up at him from under the deep hood of his white cloak; in the dim light and heavy rain, he looked even more like a female than normal. Slash turned away quickly lest his companion get the wrong idea about him staring so long. That was just about the last thing he needed right now. 

When he did speak, he made his voice as gruff as possible. "Thanks for the vote of confidence in there." The blue-skinned Mystic pitched his voice higher to imitate Flea. "Oh sir, please let me go with you instea--" 

"Oh, come on now, Slash," Flea cut in, "I wouldn't mind going with you so much after all... I didn't mean to make you jealous!" So saying, he clamped tightly onto one of Slash's arms. 

"Jealous would be the last word I would use to describe myself right now," Slash sighed heavily, not even attempting to shake off the other Mystic. It would have been pointless, in the first place. In the second place it was the only way to actually get him to let go. 

Sure enough, it only took Flea a few minutes to release his hold on Slash's arm and simply start gazing out at the rain instead. It _really_ surprised Slash the next time Flea spoke. 

"You know, Slash.. I really.. I really don't want to die. What if Crono finds us.. what if there's no way to change all this? What if we're just wasting our time here..." 

With the rain pouring down as hard as it was, Slash had a hard time hearing the other's words, but he _did_ hear them, spoken even as low as they were. Not quite knowing what to say, he just looked sideways at Flea. Such a face he had never seen before on the other Mystic; a great sadness, and he wasn't sure if those were tears or just rain running down Flea's face. 

Quite unsure of what to do, Slash finally decided to put an arm around the smaller male's shoulders. The only thing he was actually sure of was that he would probably regret it later. But there seemed to be nothing else to do, and perhaps it would comfort him in some way. And considering how much Flea seemed to wish to appear female in every way, it shouldn't matter.. too much. 

Comforting Flea was something Slash had never thought he would be doing, but in times like these.. That thought he left unfinished. 

"Listen, Flea.. You believe in Magus, don't you? Well then, trust him. He'll find us some way out of this mess. If anyone can do it, he can, right?" 

"Yes... that's right... Magus will find a way..." Flea trailed off, still staring blankly at the rain. 

Slash frowned. "Let's get inside. We're not doing any good out here, and you should at least heed your own advice about getting sick." Flea didn't reply. 

As the pink-haired Mystic went through the door ahead of him, Slash paused to look back once more at the blinding rain, fervently hoping that everything he had just told Flea was true.   
  



	2. Part 2

Unreal Reality: Part Two 

Notes: Searching for the "magical device" in Dorino, the Mystics get more than they were looking for.. and that's all I'll say. Otherwise I'd ruin it, right? o_O 

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Chrono Trigger. 

* * * * * * 

"The... _these_ are the disguises? What kind of joke are you trying to pull here? Well, this isn't funny at all!" 

Slash had to smile slightly in spite of himself. With all the yelling Ozzie was doing, he would have expected his new pale skin to turn bright red by now. Flea's mood had certainly improved vastly since last night - he was back to his customary self, floating around with a very smug expression, and even managing to get into two different shouting matches with Ozzie already thas morning. Except that Flea's side was much more like screaming. 

Slash sighed, but quietly, so no one else would hear. Ever since there was just the four of them left... Flea would no longer defer to anyone but Magus, which naturally made Ozzie quite furious. Now they were arguing over Flea's choice of costumes; even Magus had raised an eyebrow at some of them, but had made no comment other than to say they would do. 

Their leader probably had no objections over his own disguise, that of an extremely handsome young man, but still with his own long blue hair. Slash was a fairly nondescript male, very tall but at least decent-looking. Ozzie, on the other hand, was still quite large, without any changes made to his face except to add short brown hair and lighten the skin. Of course he didn't seem too happy with that. And of course Flea had chosen the guise of a beautiful young woman.. or perhaps he was still meant to be a man? Slash wasn't sure for the moment. 

Whatever the case was, they all wore dark clothing in order to blend in to the town better, except for Flea, who insisted on wearing a pure white dress - so maybe he _was_ supposed to be female? - and a cape with a hood he had pulled up over his head as he stared defiantly back into Ozzie's angry face. 

"Oh, be quiet. Magus says these are alright. And I'm just giving us looks to fit our personalities," he added as an afterthought, grinning wickedly. Any further objections Ozzie might have had were left unvoiced when Magus stepped forward to speak. 

"Now. We all know what to do, don't we? There will be no more discussions or arguments about it then? Becasue we need to act as a unit here... our fate is riding on this. Well?" 

The other Mystics looked at each other and nodded, the seriousness of the situation settling in a little. Slash grabbed Slasher's hilt firmly. 

_Whatever it takes to save us.. I'll do anything... I swear it._

* * * * * 

It didn't take long to reach Dorino. The four remaining Mystics only flew to a few miles outside the town, walking the rest of the way to avoid attracting attention. So to all appearances, upon arrival they only seemed to be a small group of slightly dusty travelers, not a band of condemned Mystics. Which was perfect, of course. 

Without much dialogue passing between them, the four separated into their groups, Slash and Flea heading to the left, while Ozzie and Magus hurried to the right. 

Dorino was a small town, but there were many people either walking down it's streets or clustered around establishments and market stalls, talking, buying, selling. Slash glanced sideways at Flea as they walked. The other Mystic had grabbed onto his arm some time ago and was chattering away happily about something or other, but Slash really hadn't been paying much notice. Leaning down closer, he managed to catch the other's attention for a moment. 

"Hey.. could I ask what you're doing?" 

Flea looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "I'm acting normal. We don't want people to think we're.. not normal. This stupid street is so dusty, my pretty dress is getting all dirty," he fussed in conclusion. 

Slash just shook his head tiredly. "Yes.. heaven forbid anyone think _you're_ not normal, certainly." A few paces later, he looked down at his companion again. "We need to start looking. Maybe we could ask someone around here if there's a museum or a library or something nearby." 

"Boring," Flea yawned. 

"Well, _you_ think of something then," Slash growled. Not waiting for a response, he began dragging Flea more quickly toward the first vendor he saw, Flea nearly tripping several times over the hem of his skirt on the way. 

"S... Slash, slow down!" Slash ignored him. In his haste, he hadn't noticed that the stall he had randomly chosen sold candy, of all things. Pulling Flea up sharply behind him, he greeted the man quickly but as politely as he could manage before asking directions to any of the buildings they sought. 

"Well..." the man began slowly, his messy brown hair sliding down over his dull brown eyes. "There's the Ruined Library, if you really want to know.. about half a mile down the street. It's off limits to the public, but.." The man trailed off as he noticed Flea, and his eyes lit up considerably. "My, what a pretty lady. Is she your wife?" 

"Oh yes!" Flea spoke up quickly before Slash could say anything. "We were just married yesterday, isn't it wonderful? We're traveling through town on our honeymoon!" Flea gushed happily, clutching Slash's arm tightly all the while. As for Slash himself, he would have slapped his forehead, or maybe just Flea, if he had been able. Instead he tried to smile as pleasantly as possible, ending up looking more like he had just swallowed a rock. 

"How sweet.. ah.. here." The man rummaged through his wares for a moment, finally coming up with a small bag that he offered to Flea. "Take this.. my way of saying congratulations on your special occasion.. and because you're such a pretty young woman," he explained, smiling sheepishly. 

"Oh.. thank you!" Flea squealed before he started giggling insanely. With a vague statement of gratitude of his own, Slash finally managed to pull his companion away and they set off down the street, the smaller disguised Mystic eating contentedly from his bag of candy. 

Slash shot him another sideways glance. "Was that really necessary?" 

"What? I had to act the part of a traveler.. I think I did a good job. We make a cute couple anyway! Mmm.. and this candy is really good, do you want some?" 

"No," Slash muttered irritably, beginning to walk faster. "Like I've said before, you'd better start keeping your mind on business." 

Flea sighed, stuffing the bag into one of the deep pockets of his cloak. "I know, I know," was all he said as he hurried to catch up with Slash. 

Within a few blocks they had reached they pile of dusty bricks the candy seller had called the "Ruined Library". Checking around for any sign of guards, Slash was finally satisfied there was no one. And why would there be? Who would wish to guard such a run-down, worthless building? 

He led the way through heaps of stone blocks and smaller scattered stones to the largest part of the building which remained whole, Flea following somewhere behind, muttering a curse in which "infernal dust" were the only audible words. Fortunately, the doorway was still dinstinct against the wall, although it was crumbling away as well, the wooden doors it had undoubtedly had in years long past nowhere to be seen. 

Flea wrinkled his nose in distaste as they entered, eyeing the scattered books and broken tables littering the floor with a sneer. "You'd think these people would take better care of the cultural part of their town than this," he sniffed, nudging a book that had been ripped clean in two with his boot. "How are we supposed to know if what we're looking for hasn't already been destroyed?" 

"I don't know," Slash shrugged. "Just look at the titles of the books that are still left on the shelves, for a start. Maybe we'll find something useful." Glancing around, he took note of the way it looked as though the building's original layout seemed to be composed of a single central room, with five hallways branching off to end in other rooms, three of which were blocked off by huge piles of rubble. Slash frowned, hoping that what they needed wasn't in any of those three rooms. 

Parting from Flea in order to search the two remaining rooms at the same time, Slash strode quickly down the bare hallway to stop and stare at the amount of books there really _were_ left on the shelves. "This may take longer than I expected," he mumbled before setting to work at his daunting task. 

* * * * * 

The sun was descending in the sky, causing a beam of light from a crack in the wall to dance across Slash's face as he stood leafing through a book titled "Secrets of the Past". Disgusted, he finally put it back, the way he had done with countless others before. But he _had_ managed to search this whole section, and the plan had been to meet up with Magus and Ozzie shortly after sunset. Wearily, he turned to head back down the hall in search of his companion in the other open room. 

The pink-haired man was sitting in the remains of a chair at the remains of a table, staring hard at an open book before him. His otherwise flawless face was smudged here and there with dirt, showing just how absorbed he really was in his search. Of course, a life or death matter _should_ be of much greater importance to Flea than the state of his makeup. 

"It's almost time to go," Slash said loudly, trying to wrest the other Mystic's attention away from whatever it was he was reading. But Flea paid him no mind. "Sunset, remember?" Slash said even louder, becoming annoyed. 

About to say more, he stopped short as Flea's pointed Mystic ears suddenly shot out, looking absurdly out of place with his human disguise. "I.. I found it!" he cried suddenly, still staring blankly at the pages of the book. 

Quickly, Slash stepped forward to grip Flea's shoulder hard. "Flea! If you lose your focus, _we_ lose our disguises! Get a hold of yourself!" 

"O.. oh, yes," Flea murmured, closing his eyes tightly for a moment, his eyebrows drawing together in concentration. Slowly the pointed ears faded away again to be replaced by normal human ones. 

"Now.. what did you find?" Slash asked calmly, not losing his hold on the other man's shoulder. 

"The answer to all our problems," Flea stated simply, smiling up at him with eyes full of hope. "It says right here, see, that the device to change the past is right under the--" 

Flea's soprano tone was suddenly cut off by one that was much more bass. And definitely not friendly. "Neither of you move. This building is off-limits to the public, so you'll be coming with us quietly now and spending a little time..." 

Exactly where they would be spending their time was something the man never got a chance to say. The two disguised Mystics had bolted for the only exit left to them that was not blocked by what was apparently the town watch; that being a hole in the wall which was the result of several of the large blocks of stone having tumbled out. 

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Slash ran as fast as he could through the debris outside, heading for the relative safety of the darker alleys. The only problem was, Flea wasn't faring so well. 

"Slash, wait! Wait, I can't.. Ooh, damn this stupid skirt!" he screamed, nearly pitching forward to land on his face. 

With the sounds of pursuit growing louder behind them, Slash ran back to Flea, saying only, "Then don't hold this against me." He quickly grabbed the other man by the waist, lifting his slender body up and tossing him over his shoulder as easily as an empty sack. Steadying his squirming burden in place with both hands, Slash dashed off again, not much slower than before despite the extra weight. 

"You want me to blast them with something?" Flea gasped out raggedly, being bounced up and down as Slash continued to run. "I could easily.." 

"No, you idiot," his companion hissed. "How many humans can use magic? If _you_ used it, they would know we aren't human. Save it for when we're desperate." 

The shouts began to die away gradually as Slash reached the streets, ducking through so many alleyways that he was almost afraid he was lost. At last all was quiet and he stopped, breathing hard. 

"Um.. Slash? Could you put me down now, at least? Not that I really _mind_ where you've been keeping your hand, but.." 

In spite of himself, Slash flushed an odd shade of red while picking Flea up again and setting him on his feet. Surely he hadn't been touching that the whole time... 

The pink-haired man merely smiled a little, leaning slightly against Slash's shoulder as the swordsman slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "We made it.. we escaped," he said softly, almost right in his companion's ear. "And now I know wh--" 

For the second time that day, Flea was cut off mid-sentence, but this time it was by a sound, not a voice. A sound that came from both ends of the alley. The sound of boots against pavement stones. 

Slowly the pair turned to either side, already knowing what they would see, already knowing there would be no escape this time. But the sight that met their eyes was not completely what they expected it to be. 

For amidst the town watch members at the right side of the alley, Magus and Ozzie also stood, their hands tied together behind their backs. Slash stared in shock at their leader, who just nodded very slightly as if to say, "don't resist". 

Understanding this, Slash put a hand on Flea's arm before he was able to say anything. The other Mystic seemed to understand now as well and stepped back again, yet the arm Slash still held trembled. 

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Slash heard him mumble softly.


End file.
